


The Lost Air Nomad: Water

by Lostonapathoflife



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger, Avatar, Earth, Earth Bender, Elements, F/M, Feels, Fire, Fire Bender, Fire Nation, Gen, Ice, Love, Other, Water, Water Bender, air, air bender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostonapathoflife/pseuds/Lostonapathoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami Takigawa, a non-bender. She seems to be a normal girl. . .but she is fire nation. After traveling with Prince Zuko, on the quest to find the Avatar, she discovers deep secrets about herself and her heritage.  Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any other characters, I only own my OC- Kami and any plot changes I make to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Air Nomad: Water

Kami stood next to Ursa as she introduced Kami to her children. Kami stayed quiet the whole time. "Zuko, Azula, this is Kami. She is General Takigawa's daughter. She will be staying with us for the time being."

Kami bowed, trying to show respect. They were royalty, after all.

"Peasant" Azula glared.

"Azula! She is our guest. We will treat her with kindness" Ursa said sternly.

Kami looked down. Azula only continued to glare, she knew Kami didn't belong in the fire nation palace. Kami didn't blame her, She didn't feel like she belonged here either.

Zuko only continued to stare at Kami, as if he didn't know what to think of her. "Um. . .hi" Kami whispered.

"Hi." There was a slight pause. "Do you want to feed the turtleducks with me?" He blurted out suddenly, hoping he would finally have someone besides Azula to hang out with.

"Sure!" Kami yelled eagerly. "I mean" She blushed. "Sure" She stated in a quieter tone.

Ursa smiled as she watch the two of them walk over to go feed the turtleducks in the pond of the gardens of the fire nation palace.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few months later, Kami was practically part of the family. Zuko and her started to be best friends, and Azula left them alone. Kami was even introduced to General Iroh, who had proceeded to tell her to call him Uncle.

"I hope you are doing well back at the firenation. The siege back at Ba Sing Se is well so far, the wall has nearly been decimated. Ba Sing Se is quite a city to behold inside its walls. I hope you will all be able to see it someday....if we don't burn it to the ground!"

Ursa read the letter out loud and all three children surrounding her laughed at Iroh's last written comment. She laughed a bit before continuing, "But for now, enjoy these gifts I sent for you. With all blessings, General(Uncle) Iroh."

"For Zuko, This is a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se." Ursa handed Zuko the dagger. He picked up the small sheathe and took out the dagger inside it.

"'Never give up without a fight!'" he stated the inscription on the dagger.

"And for Azula and Kami they have some new friends." Azula and Kami picked up the gifts they recieved. Two small dolls dressed in earth kingdom clothing. Azula stuck a tongue out in disgust. "She wears the latest fashion from the earth kingdom."

Kami only continued to stare at the doll in amazement. She couldn't believe she had also recieved a gift from Iroh. . .Uncle Iroh. "It's so pretty!" Kami finally said.

Ursa smiled at Kami, glad she was happy with her new doll.

Azula smirked and she stated," If Uncle doesn't make it back from war, then Dad would be next in line for the throne." Zuko practiced with his dagger, swinging it while leaping a few times around the room. Ursa scolded her daughter, "Azula, we don't talk about it that way. It would be awful if Iroh didn't return."

Ursa turned in her seat towards Azula. "Besides, Firelord Azulon is as healthy as ever, it's not as if he's going to pass away at anytime soon." Zuko walked up near his mother and next to Kami, who continued to play with her new doll. "How would you like it if cousin Lu Ten said he wanted Dad to die?" Zuko stated back.

"Zuko!" Ursa scolded.

"I still think Dad would make a better firelord."

Azula continued "At least Dad isn't a tea-loving kookiness." She said then burned the doll in her hand, smiling as she watched its ashes flitter and land on the floor. Ursa gasped in surprise at her daughter and shot up from her chair. "Azula!" She cried out. "That was from your uncle!"

Azula retorted, "I don't care!" and She stormed off. Ursa hurredly followed her.

Kami merely sat still, staring at the ashes of the doll with tears in her eyes. Kami held her doll tighter in her arms. How could Azula do such a thing?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days later, a messenger came in the gardens and up to the Lady of the Firenation. "Lady Ursa." He kneeled down in respect, presenting the scroll in both his hands. "A message from Ba Sing Se." Ursa thanked the servant and he left, and Ursa opened the scroll.

Ursa's smile faltered as she started reading the font. She stood up while her eyes continue to roam over the parchment, never breaking contact.

Then, when she looked up, her face had dropped into a melancholic expression, and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Kami and Zuko stopped playing with wooden swords. Kami immediently ran over, noticing Ursa's tears. "What's wrong?" Zuko and even Azula hurried over, wanting to know what was going on.

Ursa glanced at all of them, a sad expression etched on her face. "A message from the lieutenant of the siege...your uncle Iroh has lost his son, Lu Ten..."

Kami and Zuko's expression's dropped. While Azula continued to stay emotionless, as if she didn't care at all.

"Lu Ten didn't survive the battle." Kami whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Zuko noticed her crying, and held Kami's hand firmly.

Ursa walked off, in a state of shock, leaving the three of them alone.

Azula raised an eyebrow and hummed nonchalantly.

"So-Lu Ten died." She stated, and twirled her finger in the air. "Big deal." She muttered boredly.

Zuko glared at Azula and said, "What is wrong with you?" He ran off to the palace, still holding Kami's hand and brought her with him, leaving Azula alone, still with no emotion whatsoever.

"It's war." Azula said despite the fact Zuko already was long gone. "What do you expect?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Later that evening, Zuko was out in the main room practicing with his dagger. He jumped and swung it a few times as he landed, and fell over onto the ground in frustration.

Azula watched from the chair she sat in and rolled her eyes. "Why waste your time playing with that knife? You're no good at it anyway." she scoffed in distaste.

Zuko shot up and glared at Azula with an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. "Why don't you put an apple on your head and find out how good I am?" he yelled reffering to when he had fell in the fountain thanks to Azula. He had even got a bad cold the next day.

Azula shrugged and jumped off her seat. "By the way, Uncle is coming back home if you didn't know."

"Really? Does that mean the firenation won the war?"

Azula grumbled and walked over. "No," She gave a small laugh. "that means Uncle is just a loser. A failure."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Uncle's not a loser!"

Azula's hand traced the pillar she was standing next too and paced around it. "Yes he is! It's so obvious! I mean, his son died and he just fell apart!" she said and leaned against the pillar with her arms crossed.

"A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground! Not lose the battle and come home, crying. . ." she muttered and smirked when she saw Zuko's furious reaction.

Zuko clenched his fist around the dagger he held and shouted, "How do you know what he should do?" his voice lowered and his expression saddened. "He's probably just sad his only kid is gone. . .forever." His head dropped.

Ursa stood at the exit of the room that led to the gardens. "Your father has requested an audience with Firelord Azulon. Let's go." She said. Zuko and Azula followed obediently.

Azula rolled her eyes. "'Firelord Azulon.' Can't we just call him 'grandfather' instead? I mean, he's not exactly the powerful firelord he used to be. Someone will probably be taking his place soon."

Ursa frowned. "Azula. Not another word out of you."

Azula ran past her mother and Ursa sighed. She stared at where Azula left. "What is wrong with that child?"

Zuko laid on his side in his bed. Thinking about what had happened that day.

"....and how was it that great-grandfather Sozin managed to win the battle of Han-tui?" Ozai asked as he and his family sat a few feet away from the firelord's throne surrounded by fire, Firelord Azulon's throne.

"Great-grandfather Sozin won because...." His voice drifted, not knowing the answer, apparently, but Azula did know.

"Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in just minutes." She finished with a victory smirk.

"Correct." Ozai praised his daughter with pride. "Would you show your grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me?"

Azula nodded and stood, walking between where they sat and where the throne was. She got into a stance and spread her arms out, swiftly moving them. Her legs moved just as swiftly.

Fire blasted from her hands, she jumped and blasted the ground with a barrage of fireballs. She threw a fire out and it retreated back into her hand and launched a bigger barrage of fire at the floor around her.

Zuko watched in jealousy as Azula performed with stunning accuracy, not a single flaw, not even once.

Azula jumped high in the air, and with a kick, blasted an enormous streak of fire, before landing on the floor.

"She's a true prodigy." Ozai stated. "Named just like her grandfather; a true warrior."

Azula sat back down next to Zuko and whispered, "You'll never catch up!"

In short, tired of always being outdone by Azula, Zuko tried to prove to firelord Azulon and his father what he could do.

He failed miserably.

Interuppting his thoughts, Azula suddenly burst into the room singing, "Dad's going to kill you! Dad's going to kill you!"

Zuko brushed it off. "Haha. Very funny, Azula."

Azula walked over to his bed. "Fine, don't believe me...but I heard it all. Grandfather said that Dad's punishment to be, 'you must learn the pain of losing a firstborn son, by sacrificing your own!'" she imitated Azulon.

"You're LYING!"

"I'm only telling you for your own good." Azula responded with a shrug. Since when did she care what happened to him?

Zuko clutched his blanket tightly. "Dad would never do that to me."

"Never do what to you?" a new voice entered. They all turned their heads to see Ursa standing at the doorway, with a curious look.

Azula shrugged and looked at her mother innocently. "I don't know." She smirked.

Ursa frowned and marched over to Azula, knowing she was lying. "You and I are having a talk." She said sternly and dragged her by the arm out of the room.

"Azula always lies....Azula always lies..." Zuko muttered to himself reassuringly. "She's lying, isn't she? She always lies. Right?" he muttered, not knowing the answer.

He didn't sleep well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's Note]
> 
> Hi there everyone! I'm actually from fanfiction.net and wattpad~ And I heard of this site and thought "Why Not?"...So basically I'm going to be posting all my chapters, one each week. I also need to get used to the site itself, I'm already really confused. Also, a lot of my author's notes are probably just going to be really outdated...sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the untold story I'm about to share about my OC, Kami Takigawa >.


End file.
